


Parody Sentences

by CelaenaAelin72



Category: Fairy Tail, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Miraculous Ladybug, The Dragon Prince (Cartoon), The League of Beastly Dreadfuls, Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25795075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelaenaAelin72/pseuds/CelaenaAelin72
Summary: Just random thoughts on some of my fave fandoms.
Kudos: 5





	1. My Weird Ramblings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SierraStyx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SierraStyx/gifts).



So what if instead of Lucky Charm (this is a typo I got once), it was Licky Charm?

If there was a Water Dragonslayer (like my OC), could she eat Juvia to regain her strength? (I know it’s morbid)

What if Peacekeeper/Darkstalker now shoots flaming magical death spit?

Is Inuyasha the reincarnation of Natsu?

Didn’t everyone have the Claudia-reaction upon seeing Zym?

What would happen if Jura was in Nowhere Special?

Why is a ghost, namely, Mavis, the only one who ever has to use the bathroom?


	2. More Weird Ramblings

Can non-wizards use magic items?

Are there gods in Earth Land?

Seriously, Inuyasha and Natsu are like the same person.

Did Mavis have to use the bathroom when she was alive?

How would you create a spell, like the guild’s Three Grand Spells?


	3. More More Weird Ramblings

Can anyone else imagine Kinkajou singing Happy by Pharrell Williams?

Kagome: “And then you had to bring up reincarnation” —from Galileo by Indigo Girls

Why is Natsu such an _idiot_?

You know, I preferred Liberam Aquarius to regular. 


End file.
